


Nights Like This

by bella_novella



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Party, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_novella/pseuds/bella_novella
Summary: Some Royal Rose because I love these two.
Relationships: Amelia/Tori Grieve
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Nights Like This

Despite the fact that Tori had only been knighted a few months ago, she was already struggling to remember what life had been like before she became a royal guard. She could no longer remember the feeling of falling asleep on a mattress stuffed with straw, poking and prodding her sides as she struggled to rest, nor could she recall the knawing pains of hunger as she fought to keep herself from passing out, often failing.

She was thankful for her new life, and thankful to her Queen for bestowing it upon her. And Tori loved every moment of it, from halting possible assassinations to simply standing at the castle doors for hours on end. Though if she had to choose, she would say her favourite jobs were the ones that involved the parties.

Every few months, Queen Amelia held a party for the local nobility. It was mostly to keep up trade relations, though often Her Royal Highness liked to turn them into more of a celebration. Whether it was celebrating a birthday, baby shower, or simply a good harvest, Queen Amelia loved making her parties as exciting and extravagant as possible. More often than not, she would ask Tori to give her thoughts on a certain flower choices, or if it was wise to start the party while the sun was still up. Things that Tori would have never given a thought to, but that her Queen slaved over tirelessly to perfect. Though Tori found it hard to say aloud, she thought that every iteration of Amelia's creations were perfect, even if there were a few stray leaves on the roses or the sunlight hit the shields mounted on the wall in a way that could blind someone, or something about the banquet table just didn't look quite right.

"I want this to be a night to remember, for all our guests," the Queen mused, placing a camellia behind Tori's ear.

Tori smiled happily and nodded along, lost in Amelia's sweet voice and thoughts.

Once the first flakes of snow began to fall, the castle lit up with preparations for another party. "A Winter Ball this time," Tori was told by one of the Queen's handmaidens, "To welcome a visitor from afar."

Despite her love of helping Queen Amelia plan, Tori didn't understand the need for over-the-top welcomings to ensure political alliances. She had never seen the need for such a huge fuss when the two parties could simply meet and talk for a while. She saw that as a much more productive way to decipher what both sides wanted from an alliance, however Amelia had laughed when she had suggested it.

"It is tradition," she explained, "By making them feel important and welcome, we are more likely to part on good terms, even if we do not agree to form an alliance."

"I see," Tori nodded, "I would still rather ye skip the pleasantries though."

Amelia laughed, her sweet voice ringing like church bells.

"Come now, ye enjoy it," she teased. Tori felt her face redden. She cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I do."

Amelia squeezed her hand, before leading her off to the kitchens to check on the food preparations.  
.  
.  
.  
Of course, Tori wasn't at the party as a guest. She was stationed there as a guard, expected to stand by and take action if anyone appeared to be up to no good. For the most part, she found watching from the outskirts surprisingly fun. Listening in on the nobles' conversations and learning about them. Because it was part of her job, of course, but also because there was a nosey part of her that enjoyed knowing about the lives of others. Even if it was mostly useless gossip; Lady and Lord Aimar's yeoman had recently passed, something about an execution that many believed was unjust, a snobbish advisor of some sort murmuring about the Queen's choice of dress for the evening who Tori had to resist punching. Other than some mindless complaints however, the evening seemed to be lifting everyone's spirits.

It wasn't until later into the night that Tori finally caught a glimpse of their guest. He was much taller and leaner than she had been led to believe, with hair a deep shade of blue and twinkling lavender eyes. Behind him were four guards, though their uniforms indicated they were his own, not Queen Amelia's. Tori watched as he conversed with a few other guests, laughing along with their jokes and sharing stories of his own. The way he gestured as he spoke, his focus as he listened and took in what others were saying, even just his expressions all reminded Tori of Amelia, in a strange way. Maybe they were both simply charismatic people?

Her eyes must have stayed locked onto the man as her mind drifted, as when she refocused herself he was looking directly at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. Tori quickly returned to scanning the room, however the man was already making his way towards her, guards following.

"Excuse me," he smiled, "Have you seen Queen Amelia anywhere?"

His voice was much like his conversation skills, smooth and pleasant to listen to. Tori quickly scanned the room for Amelia, but saw no sign of her.

"Not since I took my post, Your Majesty." she gave a bow, counting to five before rising again. The man before her nodded and thanked her, turning to leave before stopping abruptly.

"Victoria?" came a voice from somewhere to Tori's left. Amelia stood by the archway to the ballroom, adjusting her lace gloves. Tori smiled at her, then remembered the people around her and bowed again. Amelia stood to her full height and put on the best approximation of an indifferent face as she could.

"I see ye have met our guest of honour." she curtseyed in the direction of the king, who returned her gesture with a deep bow.

"The honour is mine," he replied effortlessly, and Tori knew that neither were paying her any mind. She shuffled away as quickly and discreetly as she could, remembering the words of Amelia's advisor. Though he had never specified exactly what role the man would play, Tori could hazard guess, though she never liked what her mind drew up. She reminded herself that it was Amelia's wish to save her kingdom, and that she had no right to steer her away from that goal. But she didn't trust the sorcerer, nor his proposed solution to the myriad of problems plaguing the land.

'And,' the selfish part of her mind chimed in, 'Amelia deserves someone who will keep her safe, not some king or prince deemed worthy by a man with questionable motivations claiming to know what's best for her.'

She stopped abruptly at that, and shook her head violently as though that would dislodge the thought. She had sworn to herself that she was content with things as they were. Trying to change that, especially with how important this alliance could be, was futile.

Pulling herself from her mind, Tori found herself stood by the back balcony, strangely void of any guards. After a quick survey of the room, she noticed Aldon, who should have been stationed where she now stood, chatting with a young woman handing out drinks. She sighed, noting his drunken smile and making the decision to stand in for him and beat the crap out of him at training tomorrow. Plus, from there she had a higher vantage point of the room, letting her keep a closer eye on any suspicious activity.

However, once the dancing started, it became harder to keep track of everyone's movements. All that swaying and spinning almost made Tori dizzy, like watching cogs in a clock that went round too fast. By that point, she was almost certain the night would go on with nothing to report, so she took her eyes away from the nauseating floor below and looked to the stars through the balcony door.

The night was clear, with only a few dark clouds blocking the sky. Coming from the yellow light of the candles to the pale glow of the sky felt like lifting a thousand weights from her shoulders. Tori sighed and closed the heavy wooden door, sitting down against the outer wall and leaning her head towards the heavens. Though everyone around her often considered Heaven to be in the daytime sky, Tori often found herself hoping that, upon her death, she would find herself nestled in a bed of stars. She recalled her father pointing to different clusters of stars, giving her the names for each one. 

"Taurus," she whispered, drawing the stars together carefully with her finger.

"Orion."

"Auriga."

With each constellation, she ran her finger over the distant glow, imagining little lines bringing each one together. She remembered the nights spend sat in fields, or gazing out the windows of her home and asking her father to remind her of the names, or getting excited whenever he told her a new one, or drawing them herself and being so proud when her father pointed out the ones she had made. Smiling softly, she drew two triangles in the stars, conjoined by a single line between them.

"Cat," she murmured, recalling the feeling of pride welling in her heart as her father told her how he'd never heard of it, and she'd just discovered a new one. Tori quickly wiped her tears away, knowing that somewhere up there, her father was asleep among the gorgeous lights smiling down.

She was so immersed by the night sky that she almost drew her sword and attacked when a voice next to her spoke, "Gemini."

Amelia stood by the door, finger lifted to the sky, blue eyes staring up. She looked at Tori and smiled sweetly. She closed the door carefully and sat next to her knight.

"Ye were naming constellations," she said, "Though I don't seem to know them as well as ye."

Tori scoffed.

"Ye were raised in a castle with all the best tutors and teachers the Crown could afford. I doubt any know the stars better."

Amelia laughed and shook her head.

"No, I was only taught practical skills. Languages and law, how to run a country. Never anything as leisurely as identifying the stars."

The two stared up in silence for a long moment, before Tori spoke.

"Orion's Belt is bright tonight." she pointed. Amelia tried to follow, but seemed to be struggling to see it. Hesitantly, Tori took Amelia's hand and pointed it towards the constellation, drawing it as she had before. Amelia's eyes lit up as she followed, the stars joining together to paint a picture in her mind.

"I see it," she breathed, "Orion's Belt."

Tori grinned, watching Amelia's face brighten into the happiest she had ever seen her. 

"And that one is Perseus." she drew Amelia's finger over the familiar pattern.

"After the Greek hero?" Amelia asked.

"I believe so."

They were sat close to each other, Amelia's long skirt covering one of Tori's armoured legs, her soft, emerald hair falling over Tori's shoulder, their fingers intertwined. Her eyes mirrored the sky, like they had captured little fragments of that immense masterpiece. In the pale moonlight, away from the mess and noise and crowed chaos of everything, Tori could let herself imagine a life like this. She continued pointing out the constellations, letting Amelia take each of them in and marvel in their glory. For some, she would recount a myth attached to it, for others she would let Tori's hand guide hers, memorising each one quietly.

As Tori drew Canis Major, she felt Amelia's spare hand against her cheek, turning her head so that they were facing. Her heart hammered against her chestplate as their eyes met, and she could almost feel herself falling into the deep blue staring up at her. She felt Amelia close the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

Tori felt herself melt into Amelia's arms, letting herself fall into her embrace. Her hands shook as she ran her fingers through her hair. It felt like someone had lit a campfire inside her, and a thousand angelic voices had come to sing by it. Warmth spread across her body, comfortable and safe. After what seemed like both a lifetime and no time at all, Amelia pulled away, pressing her lips to Tori's forehead and wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"I love ye, my Victoria," she spoke into Tori's hair, "No matter what happens tomorrow, I will stay by ye."

Tori gave a sorrowful nod, nestling her head into Amelia's shoulder. A small part of her was aware that she was ruining Amelia's dress with her tears, but neither seemed to care all that much.

"I will never leave ye either, Amelia." Tori wept, shifting so that she looked her love in the eye, "I will protect ye from anything."

Amelia giggled, tapping Tori's nose playfully.

"And I will be fighting by thy side."

The two spent the night staring at the expanding sky, knitting the stars together with their minds, wrapped in each others arms. Candlelit windows became dark, and it wasn't until the sun dared poke its head above the horizon that they left each other's embrace to start a new day.

As she moved to open the balcony door, Amelia stopped and turned.

"I enjoyed tonight," she smiled, "Meet me here tomorrow night and we shall do it again."

Tori faltered and cleared her throat.

"I would like that." she mumbled, a smile creeping onto her face. 

Amelia grinned, placing a quick kiss on Tori's hand and leaving to prepare herself for the coming day. The knight stood still, mind racing and heart hammering.

She could not tell what the future would bring, whether everything would collapse and burn before her, or if she could remain this elated and free. But there was a feeling nestled in her chest, small and fragile, but brave. It refused to extinguish, allowing her to remain bright through everything the coming years brought.

And when she woke up one day, the last smoky wisps of a dream clinging to her mind, she knew for sure that no matter what, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much experience with writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading :D
> 
> (I'm not sure if people knew the stars this well in the 11th century but shhh)


End file.
